hakkendenfandomcom-20200215-history
Hamaji
(TV series) (Drama CD)}} Hamaji (浜路, Hamaji) whose real name is Mutsuki Inuyama (犬山睦月 Inuyama Mutsuki), is one of the survivors of Otsuka Village and is like a sister to Shino Inuzuka and Sosuke Inukawa. She is a health nut, who always obsesses that everyone is fed properly, although she is not a very good cook. She is manipulative towards the boys, but deep down she cares about them. Appearance Hamaji is a 15 year old girl with quite curly pinkish-purple (red in the manga) that is tied in two semi-ponytails and light qua blue eyes. She usually wears a black dress with a necklace of a cross and she likes shoes with 7cm heels and ribbons. Personality Even when Hamaji was kidnapped by Kaname Osaki, she remained unperturbed. Unlike her pretty appearance, she often manipulates Shino Inuzuka and Sosuke Inukawa, but in heart, she cares about them. She is usually worried about Shino and Sosuke and is actually a kind and loving person. She wants to become a doctor to help her friends. History Hamaji was born as Mutsuki Inuyama in Nerima Village and Dosetsu Inuyama (Hamaji's older brother) promised to come back for her, but he went missing. Before the brother and sister were separated, Hamaji gave her brother a red rose shaped pin. After her parents died, she was adopted by a family. However, that family died so she was adopted by a family in Otsuka Village, where she met Shino Inuzuka and Sosuke Inukawa and they treated Hamaji like their own sister. Both Hamaji and Dosetsu came from a family of doctors. Plot In Episode 20, Hamaji is finally reunited with Dosetsu Inuyama (Hamaji's older brother). Skills Relationships Kaname Osaki Hamaji appears to like him and it was said to be his future bride. Dosetsu Inuyama Dosetsu is Hamaji's older brother whom she was separated from during her childhood before meeting Shino and his family. Shino and Sosuke temporarily and unknowingly meets Dosetsu (Hamaji's long lost older brother) on the Train back to the main Church. Ayane Mizuki Hamaji and Ayane appear to be good friends. Quotes Trivia *The name Hamaji 'means "beach, seashore" (浜) ('hama) and "road" (路) (ji). **It is revealed that Hamaji's real name is Mutsuki Inuyama and she is the younger sister of Dosetsu Inuyama. ***The name Mutsuki ' (陸月) means "June". ***The surname '''Inuyama '''means "dog" (犬) ('inu) and "mountain" (山) (yama). *The reason why Hamaji's hair color is pinkish-purple is due to practicing her body's resistant to drugs. *Hamaji is obsessed with herbs and poisons. *Hamaji wears western dresses because she thinks Shino Inuzuka looks better in kimono than her. *Hamaji is popular with the boys. *Hamaji also is "technically" three years younger than Shino. *Hamaji has stated to Kaname Osaki that the reason why she goes to school is so she could be a doctor. *Hamaji's character songs are called STAY HERE!, Kizuna wa Omoi de Dekite Iru (with Ayane Mizuki) and Hajimaru Kamo Shirenai (with Kaname). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Church